


Swing Set 2.0

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Im sure other people have done this, M/M, Short, based on 3.07, mini fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: A slightly altered version of TJ and Cyrus' interaction at the swing set in 3.07.(It's gayer)





	Swing Set 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I couldn't stop thinking about 3.07 so I wrote this short fix-it kind of thing. This is my first Tyrus fic so asdjhgsajhsfk sorry if it's bad. I assume other people will write similar stuff but I hope you enjoy!

“TJ!” Cyrus said, watching the other boy started to walk away.

When he turned back Cyrus continued, “You said you were gonna apologize.”

“I just did.”

“Actually, you didn’t”

“Yes, I did. I said I was…” TJ trailed off, his face upset, “You’re right. Well, sorry for not saying sorry.”

He turned away again but Cyrus cut in, “So, you apologized for not apologizing. But you still haven’t apologized.”

TJ stepped toward Cyrus.

“You can be a little annoying, you know that?” He said, challengingly.

Now, Cyrus moves away from the swing and closer to TJ, “Well, you can be oblivious.”

They’re face to face now and Cyrus is fully aware of the height difference but he doesn’t intend to be intimidated.

“Well, you can be very judgey.”

“Well, you can be intimidating.”

“You know what else you are?”

“What?”

“Cute.”

Cyrus staggers, the rhythm of their repartee broken. The shorter boy draws his eyebrows in confusion, “W-what?”

TJ’s face has gone red and Cyrus can see his hands fidgeting at his sides but he doesn’t break eye contact as he says with the same challenging tone, “You heard me.”

“Oh…” Cyrus cocks his head, trying to make sure he heard right. TJ is clearly uncomfortable. His eyes dart around the playground and he shuffles from foot to foot.

After a few seconds of silence he says, “Um, sorry if that was-“

“No, no,” Cyrus interjects. “That wasn’t… I’m just trying to process.”

The taller boy just looks confused and a bit scared like he wants to run away. 

“Not in a bad way!” Cyrus adds quickly, “Just… Wow, you really can be oblivious.”

“What do you m-“ TJ starts to say but he’s quickly cut off as Cyrus leans up and places his hands on the taller boys shoulders as he kisses him.

It’s quick, barely more than a peck before Cyrus pulls away but for that brief second the whole park seemed to disappear. And then reality rushed back in and the two of them were standing beside the swings again, Cyrus smiling tentatively. In a split second, TJ’s face went from gobsmacked to grinning and he moved forward to embrace the other boy. When they let go all they can do is grin at each other. 

“Wanna go to The Spoon?” TJ asks.

Still smiling, Cyrus nods and the two start walking across the park, their hands brushing against each other.

“You’re cute too,” Cyrus says and TJ laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am immediately after watching the new episode so sorry if it's bad or has mistakes. If you want, let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
